


Except on Tuesday

by Anonymous



Series: Bookshop Opening Hours [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arrangements of a different kind, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comeplay, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Gangbang, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Marathon Sex, Mentioned oral sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Well more like running a train, im sorry god, mentioned anal sex, no dubcon, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since the Not-pocalypse Aziraphale has a new Arrangement with the demon Crowley, and with several dozen willing men from across London.





	Except on Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I’ve sinned. I don’t know where this came from but... have some Aziraphale enjoying himself immensely

Despite the bookshop being resolutely closed on Tuesdays, if you ran in the right circles in London you’d find that, actually, it was by far the busiest day of the week for Aziraphale.

Most people would pass by on a Tuesday completely uncompelled to enter or even look in the window, and would not think anything of the slew of men slipping in and out of the door throughout the day. 

And those who were compelled to go in, those with prior knowledge of the day’s agenda of course, would not think anything of the lack of host in the main shop area, or in the back room. Indeed, all of these men knew that their lovely host was currently in his bedroom, and would be until long after the sun set. 

They’d each wait their turn, not that there was any timetable to adhere to, but each man would somehow instinctively know that it was their time to mount the stairs and entertain their host. 

His position varied, though he was always on the bed; such a kind man deserved to have soft comforts beneath him. His effort varied, though none of the men ever felt compelled to think too long on how there was now a delicious pink cunt between his legs when just last week there had been a fat cock. His preference varied too, sometimes his pussy was wet and open and ready, and sometimes it was his arse, and sometimes, on his back with his head hanging off the bed, it was his mouth. 

His wants though, they were always the same. He wanted every man who came through the door to take their pleasure from his body, and spill their seed in him. And they were all more than happy to oblige.

Today he had chosen a cunt and, feeling indulgent, a nice pair of tits, big and round and fat like the rest of him. He was rather fond of the way they bounced as he was taken on his back for the fifth time that day, his pussy already wet and sloppy with come and his own juices.

The man he was currently servicing was gripping his hips tight, pulling him deeper onto his cock with every thrust and relishing in Aziraphale’s loud uninhibited moans. They could often be heard downstairs, and sometimes the groaning of the bed if he wanted them to be especially rough with him. The squelch of his pussy, however, the wet slick slap of the man’s balls hitting his come soaked lips, that could only be heard within the walls of his room, loud and filthy and wonderful.

He loved everything about being filled, the weight of a cock in him, the feel of every inch sliding in and out of him, the warm splash of come deep inside, the delicious way it dripped out of him and frothed up as he took another stranger’s cock inside.

Most of them were regulars, but while he would recognise each cock if he were to be tested, he wouldn’t know which face it belonged to, or even which face had fucked him at all.

The man fucking him now, who he recognised by the slight left crookedness of his cock and the vee shaped vein on the shaft, grabbed his hips tighter, fingers gripping flesh and fat and forcing his cock as deep as it could go as he came inside Aizrphale’s pussy. 

Feeling magnanimous, Azirphale let him rest there for a while, let him plug him up just a bit longer before he would send him away and call in the next lovely participant. Perhaps someone that would pin him down? He sent a tendril of desire down the stairs to a man he thought suitable. Nothing coerced, of course, all the men were very much there of their own free will, but just a nudge that it wasto be his turn soon. 

When the angel patted his current paramour on the thigh, he knew his time was up this week and he began to pull out. Aziraphale dropped his hands back beside his head, watching over the swell of his breasts as the come-soaked cock emerged, and he shivered at the glorious feeling of six loads of come seeping from him. 

“Thank you, my dear,” he croaked out as the man retreated, smiling indulgently at him, “I hope to see you again soon.”

The man grinned back at him, and left with a skip in his step. It wasn’t often that Aziraphale spoke during these encounters, but he was feeling rather good today and wanted to spread the love, so to speak. 

His smile only widened when the next man joined him in the bedroom. Aziraphale spread his legs wider, still posed like a swooning maiden, and let the man enter him rough and fast, calloused hands pinning his wrists to the ruined bedsheets. His moan was crossed with a breathy giggle, thrilled at getting exactly the kind of fuck he wanted.

It hadn’t always been like this, of course. He’d indulged in Rome and Greece once or twice, but it had always been with some shame and fear he’d be discovered by Heaven, their influence on Earth still strong. Even worse so when his perceived proclivities became illegal to humans across the world and, while he may be able to miracle his way out, he would not risk the lives of any poor man who would be lovely enough to partake with him. 

It wasn’t until after Heaven’s growing disinterest in Earth and Aziraphale’s discovery of gentlemen’s clubs of the 19th century that he truly experienced how much he enjoyed pleasuring others with any part of his body they wished. 

Now, free of Heaven and Hell, he enjoyed himself regularly.

And at the end of each session he would lay back immensely satisfied with dozens of men’s come inside him, and feel the demonic energy as Crowley would enter the bookshop, taking his time to ensure everyone was gone from the building. He would feel him climb the stairs and come into the room and watch him from the doorway for the longest time. 

Then, when Aziraphale finally shifted and groaned enticingly, he would pounce, would slide his own cock into wherever Aziraphale wanted and empty into the overflowing mess already deposited. And he would do it again, and again, hardening with little more than a miracle every time he was urged to do so until Aziraphale was satisfied, half unconscious with pleasure. 

Only then would he pull out, only then would he reach across for the plug waiting on the bedside table, only then would he push it inside, keeping the day’s hard work deep inside until the morning came. 


End file.
